


Incest

by craple



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one point, they tried incest, because the world’s crazy enough with the whole living-dead stuff, and none of them really cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incest

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re easily offended or don’t like the idea of more-than-brother-sister-love, or shortly incest, then I suggest you go back.
> 
> This uhh, takes place before Chris left Claire under the Government’s order to take care of the outbreak of the virus. I personally prefer the movies rather than the game (despite the fact that I’ve been playing it forever), because those hints. Those hints of incest, god. Couldn’t help myself.

“You’re going.” Claire said flatly, making it sounded more like a statement than a question. Chris gave no response as he zipped his bag pack and sat down on his bed, covering his face with both hands before rubbing the non-existed headache that might come sooner or later if this conversation was going to last for, say, two or three hours top. She’s _that_ stubborn after all; no matter how quite she was in her daily life.

“I have no choi—“

“You do.” She cut him off quickly, drawing his full attention toward her. Claire closed her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath and finished her sentence in a firm voice. “You do have a choice, a much safer one at that, but you don’t want to take it.”

The older brother didn’t even bother to reply her statement that he knew was so close to the truth—why of course he should’ve expected that from her, because they practically grew up and lived together for their entire life, and she just knew him far too well—but there’s another reason for _this_. He knew he had a choice; _multiple_ of choices, but he took the hardest one for a reason.

Their similar bright blue eyes locked in what seemed like eternity, until she spoke what’s inside his mind out loud.

“You’re doing this for me,” her eyes widened in surprised and something else, sadness perhaps, but he thought she was better than this, that she should’ve seen this coming too. Apparently he was wrong though. Her glossy lips parted, and her eyes were a bit glassy now. The next word that came out of her mouth was lower than a whisper that he could barely hear it. “Please don’t do this Chris.”

He fell silent for a moment, stunned by what he just heard and saw, because she’s usually tougher and harder to break than this, and she made it harder for him to look away or leave her, in this case, because of that expression of pure sadness he had never seen before on her face, not even on the day when their friends and neighbors turned into flesh-eating-zombies.

“Claire, you…” he was at loss of words to say. Something like this wasn’t supposed to happen, not with _his_ Claire. He imagined something like the silent exchange of emotionless yet meaningful glances, a bit of argument that would last for two minutes, and a simple hug. He didn’t expect her to be so emotional about this.

Sighing heavily, Chris walked up toward her and hesitantly pulled her into a hug. She didn’t hug him back or broke down and started crying uncontrollably like those women he saw in the TV dramas before all the actors were eaten ( _of course_ ), but she did put one of her arms across his waist and rested it on his back. Well, at least now he knew she didn’t want this to become awkward too.

“Listen, Claire… there are things that couldn’t be explained, now that the world’s gone crazy, and madness is extremely contagious from a single bite of those… _things_.” He paused, thinking carefully as of what to say next, and decided to use the first one that came to his mind. “And me, leaving you for the army, is what you could say, one of those unexplainable things.”

Uncomfortable silence filled the room as his words were being registered by her brain. _‘Couldn’t be explained by words’_ and _‘the world has gone mad’_ huh?

“Then I guess I don’t have to explain _this_ ,” she murmured softly, and before he had the chance to speak or ask what she’s talking about, Claire grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss.

It was a bit forced at first, and Chris was stunned and dumbfounded as of what he was going to do. Clearly, it wasn’t his first kiss with a woman before, but it was definitely his first with a blood-related, _especially_ his beloved dear sister whom he had known for his entire life. She didn’t taste all that bad though, in fact; she tasted quite the opposite, to the point of being freakishly awesome.

Her lips were soft and wet, with a taste of fresh grapes mixed with something like peppermint and chocolate ( _had she been eating those Robins ice creams lately?_ ). What bothered him—and the part that he hated the most—was how much he enjoyed it, more than he ever did with other women before when she moved her lips so sensually against his. It both felt so good, yet so wrong at the same time.

He tried so hard not to give in, to push her away and tell her how wrong this was and just… do something about this, even when those warm slender fingers of hers started massaging his neck to get at least a response from him, and he was on the verge of groaning. But well, there’s no way that his attempt on pushing her away would work if he did it half-assed, correct?

So, instead of getting him off her like a good big brother supposed to do at rare, almost-never-happened, confusing times like these, Chris wrapped one of his arms around her waist while the other went up to her face, caressing her cheek and tilted her head a bit to deepen the kiss. Claire seemed to be startled by his action, and he was almost afraid that she might pull back at this point, which was stupid, but she didn’t.

Chris felt her lips parted slightly underneath his as she took a breath and put both of her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and _god forbid_ —none of them would’ve ever thought, in their entire sane life, that they would be making out in his room, right by his door, and there’s no one else around but them. There must be some sort of error around here, but really, who was he to blame? Right now, outside their house, mothers were eating their children and husbands were probably off somewhere to save their pathetic lives. Right now, there were no more rules to follow, and they’re pretty much to do something like... this, now that the government’s gone and stuff… probably.

His mind immediately stopped working the moment her tongue slipped between his lips though; and he didn’t really care about anything else other than the fact that his sister was practically making out with him, and that this might be their last time together. Chris opened his mouth for her, letting her tongue entered and out of nowhere, their tongues wrestled for dominance. It was obvious that he would win in this battle, but he knew that Claire wouldn’t give up so easily. His palm that rested on her cheek moved to the back of her head, yanking a lock of her auburn hair back not-so-roughly and swiped his tongue across the back of her upper teeth when she moaned, earning a shiver from her and getting the upper hand for him.

Swiftly, he turned them around and pushed her onto the bed—still uncaring about the fact that he was doing this with his _god-fucking-sister_ —Chris threw her purple vest over his shoulder and continued their heated, literally forbidden kiss as Claire unzipped his jacket and pushed it out of the way. She bucked her knee up against his crotch and he groaned, pressing himself impossibly close to her and moved his head down to her neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses down to her collarbone.

“This is so wrong…” he whispered against her warm skin, and slowly sank his teeth into her skin, drawing a drop of blood that he licked without hesitation, completely oblivious of what kind of effect it had on her. Claire chuckled breathlessly.

“Well… this _is_ unexplainable, right?” before he had another chance to speak, Claire caught him off guard by flipping their position around. He knew that Claire was strong, but he didn’t realize that she was _this_ strong. It’s kind of hot, actually, and his blood was running torturously down to his lower part of anatomy, much to his shame. He shouldn’t have felt something like _this_ , at least not for his sister, cause that’d be just sick, right?

The worst part was the one when his heart suddenly started racing so fast, and his stomach did a flip or two when her hands sneaked underneath his black t-shirt, the feelings of her warm fingers burnt onto his stomach up to his chest as she started exploring every single contour of his body, while her tongue was busy licking on the pulse of the more-sensitive-part of his neck that couldn’t make him stop groaning.

What she said was true though, that this was one of many things that couldn’t be explained so easily, and why did they have to care really, when there’s literally nothing that could stop them, now that their parents, the government, and almost the entire living being in this world had gone or turned into zombies?

Chris grabbed her by the shoulders and reversed their position, crashing his lips to hers once again in a heated passionate kiss while his hand went down and grabbed her backside. She moaned loudly when he gave a rough squeeze, her fingers lingered on the hem of his shirt and she watched him through half-lidded eyes as he made his way down to her stomach.

Soon, both of their clothes were discarded with the exception of his boxer and her panties. They were panting heavily, and Chris tried to control himself when she grinded her hips against his. His father’s so going to kill him.

“Dad’s going to kill me for this,” he groaned breathily, kicking his boxer onto the floor somewhere and pushed her blood-red lingerie down to her knees. She smelled delicious.

“Mom’s in heaven, dad’s off somewhere—they won’t know a thing.” She moaned softly, her eyes locked with his as he positioned himself on top of her. Even though she was, he still wasn’t sure about this.

“Fuck Chris, just do it alrea—“before she could finish, he thrust into her deep, making her eyes flew open, her back arched toward him, and her nails dug into his palms. Chris let go of her hands and fisted his on the white stainless sheets. He let out another loud groan when Claire rotated her hips in a circular motion, slow and steady at first, then more demanding by the second.

She didn’t protest at all; in fact, she encouraged him further by pulling him to kiss her, wrapping her arms around his neck and dug her nails painfully into his shoulder blades. Chris angled his hips and thrust deeper into her, making her cried out in shock and pure delight, and he couldn’t help but rambling about how perfect she was over and over with that deep seductive voice of his.

Claire guessed that it shouldn’t make her moaned or more turned on than she already was, because from her past experiences, none of her ex-boyfriends could make her feel that way. And then she remembered that she was practically having sex with her _brother_ , whom she had been admiring since she was very young, that even her doctor suspected that she might have a brother-complex, and she chuckled; the vibration sent both of them over the edge, and she knew that they were close.

“Claire—“

“Shh…” somehow, she knew that he was trying to warn her about the fact that they didn’t use any protection, and that this would be risky for both of them, but she didn’t care, not really, not at all.

She shouted his name loudly; her body trembled, and she swore she could see fireworks right before she came down. Chris whispered her name against the crook of her neck softly and thrust a few more times before he came down himself.

Both of them were exhausted, either from the long conversation they had an hour ago or from the confusing, rather complex and twisted sex, they weren’t sure. All Chris wanted was to take a rest until the sun came up, and Claire just wanted to stay by her brother’s side until he left her in the morning. It’s a win-win, maybe.

Unexpectedly, he was the first one to break the silence.

“Next time, we should really use protection.”

And she couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
